Home Alone MLP
by TheAngryVideoGameColt
Summary: Apple Bloom is Accidentally left Home Alone this Hearth's Warming Eve. Snips and Snails are planning a Heist and Apple Bloom's house is on there list. Now it's up to Apple Bloom to protect her families house from these two colts.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the Apple Family was at Sweet Apple Acres getting ready to leave for Canterlot tomorrow. Apple Bloom was hungry and waiting for the pizza that Applejack ordered.

"Ding Dong."

"Pizza delivery." The Delivery Pegasus said on the other side of the door.

Applejack went to the door to pay for the pizza.

"Thank you sir how much do I owe you?" Applejack asked.

"Will twenty-five pizzas that will be one hundred and two bits." The Delivery Pegasus said.

Once she paid for them she put them in the kitchen. Apple Bloom went to get some.

"Ok every pony pizza is here!" Applejack shouted.

Once that happened Apple Bloom was trampled by her family that ran to the kitchen to get a piece of pizza. Once Apple Bloom got up to get a piece of pizza all of it was gone.

"Hey I didn't even get a single slice of pizza." Apple Bloom said.

" Poor Apple Bloom didn't get a single slice tell someone who cares." Apple Slices said.

"I didn't even get a slice of cheese pizza." Apple Bloom said.

"I'll give you one but I'll have to throw it up first." Apple Slices said smiling evilly at Apple Bloom.

Apple Slices was Apple Bloom's cousin she hated so much. However, he was family so she had to deal with him. Apple Bloom thought this day couldn't get any worse until Applejack told her something.

"Apple Bloom Apple Sauce is going to share your bed." Applejack said.

"What!" "Come on Apple Sauce wets the bed I don't want to sure a bed with him!"

"I'm sorry Apple Bloom but he's family and our family have to stay together.

Before Apple Bloom could argue again the doorbell rang.

"Ding Dong."

"I'll get it." Apple Bloom said angrily.

When Apple Bloom opened the door she saw a small colt covering his face and body wearing a police suit.

"Hey little filly can I speak to an adult." The colt said.

"Applejack!" "A cop is here to talk to you!" Apple Bloom shouted to be heard over the rest of her family.

"What seems to be the problem offic-." Applejack stopped talking when she saw it was a small colt.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a cop?" Applejack asked.

"Yes I am but I'm just helping my father out with his job." "Anyway there has been a lot of thieving going around Ponyville." "These thieves are robbing houses and where going around asking ponies if there going somewhere for Hearth's Warming Eve so my dad and the rest of the force could keep an eye on these houses." The colt said

"Well little colt we are going to Canterlot at ten o'clock in the morning for Hearth's Warming Eve tomorrow." "We do have a dog however a sitter is taking care of her when where gone." Applejack said.

"Well don't worry mare we will make sure we keep an eye on your house so no robbers will get in." The colt said.

"Thank you now if you'll excuse me I have to go fix our luggage for tomorrow." Applejack said.

Apple Bloom looked at the colt hiding his whole body. His voice sounded familiar. The colt smiled at her and even though his face was covered she saw his grin and saw the colt had a gold tooth. She got scared and went upstairs. The clot left the house after that and went to his van where his partner in crime was waiting.

"Well what do you got." Snails said to the colt

The colt took off his clothes revealing himself to be Snips.

"They'll be gone tomorrow so add this to the list of houses we can hit." Snips said

"It must be nice to have a father working for the cops in Ponyville so no one thinks where the criminals and you know where the cops are twenty-four seven." Snails said.

"Yup these houses are our presents for Hearth's Warming Eve." Snips said smirking at Snails.

They drove off into the night to get ready for tomorrow. Apple Bloom went to her room and saw Apple Slice was in there.

"Hey get out of my room it's bad enough I have to share my bed with Apple Sauce who wets the bed!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Why don't you make me." Apple Slice said.

That was the last straw and Apple Bloom tackled Apple Slice on the ground. They started fighting and making noise catching attention from their family members downstairs. The whole Apple Family went upstairs to see what was happening. They saw Apple Bloom and Apple Slice fighting.

"What is going on!" Big Mac shouted

"Oh I was just here when Apple Bloom tackled me for no reason." Apple Slices said innocently.

"What that's not what happened." Apple Bloom said.

However, the rest of the Apple Family didn't believe her.

"Apple Bloom go to bed we have a lot to do for tomorrow and you're getting in the way!" Applejack shouted.

Apple Slice smiled evilly at her and followed the rest of her family downstairs. She heard them talking about her.

"She is the oddball of the family." Bab Seed said.

"She always causes trouble." Green Apple said.

"She doesn't even have her cutie mark yet." Apple Sauce said.

Apple Bloom slammed her door shut and started shouting.

"I hate when our family is here! I hate my family! when I grow up and get married I'm Living alone! You hear me I'm living alone! I'm living alone!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Before Apple Bloom fell asleep she saw the mare who always shovels the snow off the road for some reason. There was a legend that she killed her family and some other ponies and she kept her victims inside a garbage can full of salt, and that the salt was to turn her victims into zombies. She was scared of her however after seeing the mare leave she fell asleep. Late at night while the Apple Family was asleep the electricity went out causing the clocks in the house to stop working.


	2. Finding Out

Applejack woke up and saw the sun was up. She saw her clock was blinking twelve o'clock. Her eyes widened.

"Every pony wake up we overslept!" Applejack shouted

The Apple Family was rushing to get ready to go to the train station and not miss their train to Canterlot. They were grabbing their luggage changing their clothes and getting ready.

"Apple Sauce wake up Apple Bloom and tell her to get ready!" Applejack shouted

"Apple Bloom get it it's time to go!" Apple Sauce shouted however he did not check to see if Apple Bloom woke up. Sadly, Apple Bloom did not hear him.

The Apple Family was running to the train carrying their luggage.

"All abo-." The conductor was cut off by Applejack.

"Wait we got tickets to get on this train. Apple said out of breath.

The conductor took her tickets and counted them when the Apple Family was getting on the train. He saw there was one left over but didn't think much of it.

"All Aboard!" The conductor shouted and the train took off.

"We made it." Big Mac said looking at Applejack who looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Big Mac asked

"I don't know why but I got this feeling we forgot something." Applejack said

"We didn't I double checked our luggage last night we have everything." Big Mac said.

"Yeah your right it's probably nothing." Applejack said.

Back at the farm Apple Bloom finally woke up and felt her bed sheets weren't wet. She went downstairs to see what her family was doing. However, no one was downstairs. Apple Bloom checked every ponies room and saw that no one was around.

"Where is every pony?" Apple asked.

She was all alone. Apple Bloom was surprised. Her family just disappeared.

"I made my family disappear." Apple Bloom said then her eyes widened and wide smile appeared on her face.

"I made my family disappear." Apple Bloom said again.

She cheered and got ready for today. She decided to make her own breakfast which was a stack of waffles with a lot a syrup. Apple Bloom was happy she could do whatever she wanted. Apple Bloom went inside Big Mac's room and saw a picture of Cheerilee. She saw a magazine under Big Mac's bed that said Play Pony and opened it up. She ran out of Big Mac's bed with her face red as a tomato.

"There's something new I know about my brother today." Apple Bloom said.

Next she went to room Apple Slice's room. She saw that he left his chest of his personal belongings behind and his pet snake Venom bite. Looks like Big Mac didn't check the luggage very well. It was at the very top of the bookshelf but she was going to get it one way or another. She started climbing the bookshelf and almost had the chest but tripped and grabbed on to it but she made the bookshelf fall and Venom Bite's cage opened. She opened the chest and took Apple Slice's life savings, and his fire crackers. Venom Bite slithered away.

Later Apple Bloom was watching an R rated movie called Wonder Bolts with Filthy Souls. She was watching it while eating a big ice cream sundae covered with sprinkles. Someone knocked on Soarin's office door in the movie.

"Who is it?" Soarin asked.

The Pegasus opened the door

"It's me Runner I got the stuff." Runner replied.

"Leave it on the doorstep and get the hay out of here." Soarin said.

"Alright Soarin, but what about my money?" Runner asked

"What Money?" Soarin said.

"Spitfire said you had some dough for me." Runner said.

"That a fact." "How much do I owe you?" Soarin asked.

"Spitfire sad ten percent." Runner said.

"To bad Spitfire isn't in charge no more." Soarin said.

"What do you mean?" Runner asked.

"She upstairs taking a bath." "She'll call when she gets out." "Hey I'll tell you what I'm going to give you Runner." Soarin said while pulling a Tommy Gun from under his desk.

Apple Bloom's eyes widened.

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get your ugly, yellow, no good plot of my property before I pump your guts full of lead!" Soarin shouted.

"Alright Soarin I'm sorry. I'm going." Runner said nervously.

"One...Two...Ten." Soarin shot Runner straight is his gut, and face.

Apple Bloom covered her eyes while Soarin was laughing evilly.

"Keep the change you filthy animal." Soarin said.

Apple Bloom turned off the movie and decided it was time to go out to get some groceries.

Apple Bloom was buying all the food she needed and any other supplies. When she was walking she went through Rarity's Boutique however there was a van near the door.

"I thought Rarity left for Manehattan." Apple Bloom said but shrugged it off.

She went to the grocery store and got everything she needed. Then she went to the cash register. The cashier looker at her confused that it was a little filly all by herself.

"Are you here all alone." The cashier asked.

"Really mister you think I'm her all alone. My sister is waiting for me outside and my brother is at home taking care of my granny." Apple Bloom said.

The cashier bought it and went back to swiping Apple Bloom's things. Apple Bloom was waiting and then a mare went up next to her. It was the mare that shoveled all the snow. She started to freak out. She grabbed her groceries but forgot to pay for them. The stallion was typing the prices on the computer and turned around.

"Okay that will be seventy-five bi-." "Hey you didn't pay for those!" The cashier shouted.

A cop heard that and saw Apple Bloom running. The cop started to chase her. She kept running and almost slipped on ice, but luckily didn't. However, the cop was not so lucky and fell straight on his back. When the cop got back up he lost sight on Apple Bloom.

Snips and Snails where just finishing stealing stuff from Rarity's Boutique. Before they left Snails spray painted a weird symbol on Rarity's floor. When Snails got inside the van he was smiling. Snips knew why he was smiling.

"You spray painted the floor again didn't you." Snips said annoyed.

"I'm trying to give us a rep every cool villain needs on." "Come on where the Spray Paint Bandits." Snails said.

"Real cute." Snips said and started to drive.

"Woah hey look out!" Snails shouted.

Snips hit the brakes and almost ran over Apple Bloom.

"Ahhhhh!" Apple Bloom shouted almost getting run over.

Apple Bloom looked at who was in the van. She saw Snips and Snails and also saw some off the stuff they took. She knew some off the stuff in the van belonged to Rarity.

"Hey Apple Bloom be careful almost ran over you." Snips said.

"Ya sorry Snips." Apple Bloom said.

Snips smiled at her and she saw he had a gold tooth. She gasped and stared wide eyed at Snips. Then she started running home.

"I don't like how she was looking at me." Snips said.

"I thought that you said no one would be at Sweet Apple Acers." "Doesn't Apple Bloom live there?" Snails asked.

"I don't know well have to check the house tonight." Snips said.

Apple Bloom ran to her house and locked the door. Now she knew why the police colt voice sound familiar it was Snips. She knew now that they were the thieves she just saw them stealing Rarity's Boutique. She couldn't call the cops Snips father who was a cop wouldn't believe her. All her friends where gone for Hearth's Warming Eve. Even if she did tell someone she knew no one would believe two colts where robbing houses. There were coming to her house. She needed to think of an idea. Then she thought of one and went to go get tools to make fake ponies and strings to control them.


	3. I Want Pizza

"I need the next train to Ponyville!" Applejack shouted to the Ticket Agent.

When Applejack found out she left Apple Bloom all alone she needed to get back home and fast. Her family would stay in Canterlot but Applejack was heading home. She couldn't call Apple Bloom because they didn't have a phone. She tried to call her friends but every pony she knew was somewhere else for the holidays. Applejack needed to get home and fast.

"I'm sorry madam but all the trains are delayed thanks to the snow." However there is a private train that can go through snow with one seat, but it cost two hundred bits and I do-" The Ticket Agent was cut off by Applejack throwing the amount of bits needed right at his face.

The Ticket Master gave her the ticket and pointed where she needed to go. Once she got to the train her jaw dropped to see who owned it.

"Well long time no see Applejack." Flim said smiling.

"Looks like she's got a ticket for our train." Flam said.

Applejack hated Flim and Flam but this was her only way home.

"Please Flim and Flam I have a ticket right her for your train so just let me on." Applejack said pretty much begging.

"Well I guess so. On one condition you give me a kiss on the cheek." Flim said.

Flim and Flam started to laugh. Applejack eyes widened but she had no other choice.

"Fine." Applejack said.

Flim and Flam stopped laughing and Applejack walked up to Flim and kissed him right on the cheek. Flim was blushing while Flam had his jaw wide open. Without either of them talking they took her ticket and told her to get in so they can drive her to Ponyville. After the awkward moment past they started talking.

"So why do you want to go to Ponyville so bad." Flim asked.

"I left my sister home alone." Applejack said.

Flim whispered to Flam to speed up the train. They knew Applejack was worried and even though they didn't like the Apple Family they knew that no one especially a kid should be alone during this time of the year.

"Where sorry to hear that." Flim said.

"Yeah we are." Flam said.

"I'm scared I hope Apple Bloom's okay." Applejack said.

"Don't worry Applejack I'm sure your sisters fine." Flim said.

At eight o' clock at night Snips and Snails came to the Apple's family house and saw the lights on, music blasting, and shadows of ponies inside moving.

"I guess Apple Bloom and her family are still here. I thought you said they would be gone" Snails said.

"That's what they told me." Snips said.

However, inside Apple Bloom was controlling the fake ponies with strings, and had the radio turned up to the max. Looking out the window without being seen waiting for Snips and Snails to leave.

"Let's come back tomorrow morning and see if there still there." Snips said.

With that being said they drove off. When Apple Bloom saw them drive off she turned off the music and took off all the strings on her. Once she was done She saw a picture of her family all together. She grabbed it and almost cried.

"Please come back I don't like being all alone it's not as fun as I thought it would be." Apple Bloom said to herself looking at the picture.

All of a sudden a growl came from her stomach and she realized she was hungry. She did have groceries but she felt like she wanted pizza so she picked up the phone and called the Pizza Palace. She made her voice a little deeper and said she wanted a large cheese pizza delivered to the house.

The Pegasus Pizza deliver landed in front of the Apple House. He then saw a sign on the door that said please use back door. The Pegasus went to the back and knocked on the door.

"Doing Dong."

Apple Bloom had Wonder Bolts With Filthy Souls on the television, and was trying to find the part she was looking for to get her pizza.

"Who is it." Soarin said.

"Pizza delivery from Pizza Place." The Pegasus said.

"Leave it on the doorstep and get the hay out of here." Soarin said.

"But what about the money." The Pegasus said.

"What money." Soarin said.

"Well you have to pay for your pizza sir." The Pegasus said.

"That a fact how much do I owe you." Soarin said.

"That will be twelve bits." The Pegasus said.

Apple Bloom threw thirteen bits through Winona's dog door.

"Keep the change you filthy animal." Soarin said.

"Jerk." The Pegasus said.

"Hey! I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get your ugly, yellow, no good plot of my property before I pump your guts full of lead!" Soarin shouted.

The Pegasus eyes widened.

"One… Two…Ten."

The gun went off with Soarin laughing in the movie and the Pegasus flew away as fast as he could.

Apple Bloom opened the door and took the cheese pizza inside. After she ate she decided that it was time for bed.


	4. The Truth

The next morning Apple Bloom woke up and decided to do the dishes she used yesterday. However, Snips and Snails drove up to the house.

"Snails go check if someone is home." Snips said.

Snails got out of the van and went to the back door. He knocked on the door. Apple Bloom gasped. Snails pit his hoof thorough the dog door, and was about to use the crowbar to open to the door until Apple Bloom turned on the television making the movie she used to scare the Pegasus last night.

"Get the hay out of here." Soarin said.

Snails put his ear to the door and paid attention while Apple Bloom went to go get the fire crackers she got from Apple Slice's chest and put them in a pot. She found a lighter in the bottom of the sink and waited for the movie to reach the part she was waiting for.

"Alright Soarin, but what about my money?" Runner asked

"What Money?" Soarin said.

"Spitfire said you had some dough for me." Runner said.

"That a fact. How much do I owe you?" Soarin asked.

"Spitfire sad ten percent." Runner said.

"To bad Spitfire isn't in charge no more." Soarin said.

"What do you mean?" Runner asked.

"She upstairs taking a bath. She'll call when she gets out." Soarin said.

"Hey I'll tell you what I'm going to give you Runner." Soarin said

"Runner." Snails whispered to himself remembering he heard that name before.

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get your ugly, yellow, no good plot of my property before I pump your guts full of lead!" Soarin shouted.

"Alright Soarin I'm sorry I'm going." Runner said nervously.

Snails eyes widened and began to get away from the door

Apple Bloom lit the firecrackers and dropped them in the pot

"One..Two..Ten." Soarin said and shot the gun at Runner.

Exactly at the same time the firecrackers went off.

Snails fell and galloped to the van as fast as he could. Apple Bloom was covering her ears lip syncing Sorains laugh.

"Keep the change you filthy animal." Soarin said which Apple Bloom also lip synced.

Snails galloped and open the van as quick as he could and got in with a scared face.

"What happened.?" Snips asked.

"I don't what the buck just happened but one pony blew another pony away! Snails shouted

"What?" Snips said confused

I heard two ponies arguing and one pony shot another pony. I also know I heard that ponies name Runner before." Snails said.

"Runner?" "I don't know any pony named Runner." Snips said

"Let's get out of here." Snails said.

"No I want all the goodies in that house." "Well wait for someone to come out and if someone comes out that looks bad then well leave and blame all the thieving on them so we can get off the hook and they'll get blamed for it." Snips said.

Snips and Snails waited. Apple Bloom decided to put a small Christmas tree in the house. She remembered there was a Christmas tree in the shed. She went outside. Snips and Snails saw her come out.

"Look at that Snails you got scared by Apple Bloom." Snips said.

Apple Bloom went to the shed grabbed the Christmas tree and saw a box with ornaments and took those to and went back inside the house. Snips and Snails got out of the van to get a closer look at what was going on in the house. Snips and Snails went near a window. Apple Bloom was hanging ornament and gasped when she saw Snips reflection on the ornament.

"Hey Big Mac can you help me with the tree!" Apple Bloom shouted.

However, Snips knew she was lying.

"We can rob this house." Snips said.

"What Apple Bloom and her family is there." Snails said.

"No Apple Bloom is home alone." Snips said.

Apple Bloom heard them then went upstairs and opened the window to hear them talk.

"We'll come at nine and rob the home." "Well also take care of Apple Bloom "No one will know it was us." Snips said.

They went back to the van and Apple Bloom was scared. Once they left Apple Bloom decided to go for a walk. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just leave and just let Snips and Snails rob her house. She couldn't tell any pony. Who would believe her. So she went to the church to clear her mind.

Once she was at the church she listened to the choir singing. She sat down and saw some pony sitting next to her. She saw it was the mare that shoveled all the snow. Apple Bloom was about to run, but when she got further away the mare seemed to get sad. Apple Bloom walked backed to the mare and started to talk to her.

"Hello what's your name?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's Shovela." The mare said.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" Apple Bloom asked

"I don't hurt ponies." "The story that some pony made about me is fake." "I just shovel snow." "I use salt to shovel it more easy not to turn my victims into mummies." Shovela said.

"Why are you here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I needed to clear my mind. I really miss my parents." Shovela said.

"Where are they?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We had a fight awhile back and I left home that night. I left them note saying I never wanted to see them again. However, I didn't actually mean that." Shovela said.

"We all say things to our family that we don't mean. If you miss them why don't you call them telling them that you want to see them." Apple Bloom said.

"I'm afraid if I call they won't want to see me." Shovela said.

"You should at least try so you can stop being scared." Apple Bloom said.

Shovela looked at her smiling she knew Apple Bloom was right.

"You should head home it's getting late." Shovela said.

"Alright but try to call your parent okay." Apple Bloom said.

"We'll see." Shovela said.


	5. Be A Good Little Filly And Open The Door

Apple Bloom heard the church bell ring. She started to run home. She locked the front door.

"This is my house and I have to defend it." Apple Bloom said to herself.

Apple Bloom started setting up traps all over the house. Using items that where off limits to her. Apple Bloom was not going down without a fight. She waited for nine o' clock to hit and decided to have some apple pie while she waited.

Snips and Snails came back and saw the lights on in the house.

"So what are we going to do?" Snails asked.

"Well go through the back take care of Apple Bloom and take everything we can find." Snips said

Apple Bloom was about to eat her pie until she heard the grandfather clock ring. She heard a knock on the back door and grabbed her sling shot that she and The Crusaders made and loaded it with an Apple.

"Hello. We know you're in their Apple Bloom and that your all alone." Snips Said.

"Ya lets us in Its Santa Hooves and his littler helper." Snails said trying to hold back his laugh.

"We got presents. Just be a good little filly and open the door." Snips said

However, Apple Bloom looked through the doggie door and aimed at Snips with her sling shot and fired.

"Wack!"

She hit Snips right in his stallion hood and he wailed in pain.

"What's wrong." Snails asked.

Snips pointed at the doggie door and Snails put his head through it. He saw Apple Bloom and smiled. Apple Bloom had the sling shot loaded pointed straight at his face.

"Hello." Apple Bloom said smirking.

"Bam!"

She shot an apple right in Snails face.

"Ahh!" "Ow!" "She's armed." Snails said pulling his head out of the doggie door.

"That's it no more playing nice I'll go through the front you go through the back." Snips said.

Little that they knew that Apple Bloom had more traps for them. Snips went to the front of the house and tried to walk up the steps but slipped and fell on his back. Apple Bloom poured water on the stairs so they would be slippery. Snips went down stairs however Apple Bloom did the same thing and he fell all the way down.

Snails got up and saw the door was open. He tried to turn on the lights but when he pulled the string it was attached to a bag full of rocks. Snails looked up.

"Whack!"

"The bag hit Snails and made him blackout"

Snips got back up and jumped over the stairs. Snips tried to open the door, but got his hand scorched by the door knob that was heated.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Snips wailed in pain blew on his hoof and fell back downstairs and put his hoof in the snow. He saw he had an apple print on his hoof. That was going to leave a mark.

Snails finally regained conscience downstairs and tried to go upstairs. However, Apple Bloom put tar all over the steps. Still Snails tried to go upstairs getting tar all over his hoofs. He was almost to the top, but his hoof got snapped by a mouse trap Apple Bloom placed on the stairs. His eyes widened

"AHHHHHH!" Snails fell all the way back down removing the mouse trap from his hoof and holding on to his hoof in agony.

Snips decided to try a different door and checked to see if the door knob was heated. Once he saw it wasn't he opened it. However, when he did the door was connected to a wire that set off a blow torch that set Snips mane on fire.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Snips screamed and shoved his mane into the snow.

His mane was half burnt and he looked ridiculous. Snips had enough and bucked the door open. He heard a noise coming for behind a door. Apple Bloom was tying a rope to a fan.

"I know you're in their Apple Bloom where inside and where going to get you!" Snips said.

"Ok come and get me!" Apple Bloom said.

Snips opened the door and his face got smothered in glue that fell all over him. He ran and activated the fan which made a bunch of feathers go straight at him. Snips stood there with his body covered in feathers.

Snails finally got back from downstairs and saw a window open. He looked around but didn't look down. He creeped in and once his hoofs touched the ground.

"Pop!"

"Ahhh! Ow!"

Snips stepped on some ornaments.

"I'm going to kill you Apple Bloom!" Snails shouted with anger.

Snips and Snails finally saw each other.

"Snails?" Snips said.

"Snips?" Snails said.

"What the hay happened to your hoofs?" Snips asked

"Why the hay are you dressed like a chicken?" Snails asked.

"I'm up here your morons come and get me!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Snips and Snails went to the living room but fell on the floor Apple Bloom made slippery with butter.

"You colts give up or are you thirsty for more." Apple Bloom said smirking.

Snips and Snails went up the stairs. Apple Bloom threw a paint can attach to a string. Snips saw it.

"Heads up." Snips said dodging the paint can.

"Huh." Snails said.

"Bam!" The pain can hit Snails right in the face sending back downstairs.

"Don't worry Snails I'll get her for you." Snips said.

Then Apple Bloom threw another paint can. Snails saw it coming and tried to warn Snips.

"Snips look out!" Snails shouted.

Snips turned around.

"Bam!" The paint can hit Snips right in the face and landed on Snails.

"She's only a filly Snips and where two colts we can take her." Snails said.

"Oh shut up." Snips said.

"Oh. Snips you missing a tooth." Snails said.

Snips put his hoof in his mouth and felt that his gold tooth was missing. His eyes widened.

"That filly I kill her!" Snips said.

"You throw one more paint can at us Apple Bloom and, I swear you'll be sorry!" Snips shouted going upstairs.

Snips and Snails saw her and went after her. Snips fell on a rope she put, but Snails jumped over and grabbed Apple Bloom's leg.

"I got you. Snips get up I got her." Snails said, but Snips did not get up.

Then Apple Bloom saw Apple Slice's pet snake Venom Bite. She grabbed him and put him on Snails face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Snails screamed like a filly and let go of Apple Bloom's leg.

The snake landed on Snips stomach and Snails grabbed his crowbar to get. Snips finally woke up from his flip, He looked confused at Snails.

"What are you doing Snails?" Snips asked.

"Snips don't move." Snails whispered.

"Snails?" Snips said confused.

"Don't...move." Snails whispered.

Snails aimed for the snake.

"Snails what are doing… Snails." Snips asked.

Snails tried to hit the snake.

"Whack!"

Snails missed and hit Snips, and Venom Bite slithered away.

"Ah Geez!" Snips shouted in pain.

"Did I get it?" Snails said.

Snips got up and grabbed Snails crowbar and started hitting him without.

"Take that and that how do you like it. You jerk get the Filly." Snips said.

Apple Bloom had a rope and a zip line waiting at the window going to an apple tree. She gulped and put the zip line on her and slid down to the tree. She landed on the tree and waited for Snips and Snails to come.

"Where'd she'd go?" Snips asked.

"Over here morons!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Snips grabbed on to the rope and went after Apple Bloom.

"Come on Snails." Snips said.

"No please that looks scary." Snails said nervous.

"What are you scared of Snails come on." Snips said.

Snails followed Snips and once they got halfway Apple Bloom had a surprise for them

"Hey colts check this out!" She shouted and had a saw on her hoofs.

"Go back!" Snips shouted.

Snips and Snails went as fast as they could back to the window to bad Apple Bloom cut all the way through the rope.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Snips and Snails shouted

"Bam!" they collided straight in the face with the side of the house.

Apple Bloom went down the tree and started running out of Sweet Apple Acres to go to the nearest house she could.

Snips and Snails went after here but took a shorter route. Once they saw her go to the basement of the house they went through the back door.

Apple Bloom went upstairs opened the door only to be greeted by Snips and Snails.

"Hello Apple Bloom." Snips said with an evil grin.

They grabbed her and Snails found some rope down stairs and tied her to one of the chairs.

"What are you going to do to her?" Snails asked smiling evilly.

"Where going to do what she did to us like scorch her hoof." Snips said.

"Yeah or get a mouse trap and-."

"Whack!" a shovel hit Snails from behind knocking him out.

Snips turned around to find Shovela looking mad with her shovel in her hoofs.

"Bam!" She hit Snips straight in the face knocking him out as well

Shovela untied Apple Bloom.

"Lets get you home Shovela said.

Later on Shovela called the police to take Snips and Snails to the big house.

"We've been looking for you colts for a while. Always wondering who kept spray painting the floors. I can't believe one was my son." Snips father said.

"Hey you here that we got a rep if this the paper where the Spray Paint Bandits!" Snails shouted.

"Shut up Snails!" Snips shouted kicking Snails.

Apple Bloom saw Snips and Snails get into the police car and she waved bye to them. Snips gave her face saying this wasn't over and he was right.

Apple Bloom decided to go to bed it was a crazy night. She hoped that her family would be back tomorrow. Apple Bloom woke up early on Hearth's Warming Eve and went downstairs. No one was home and she felt sad. She was about to cry until she heard someone unlocking the door on the outside.

Apple Bloom turned around and saw Applejack.

"Apple Bloom." Applejack said like she couldn't believe her sister was right in front of her.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom shouted and ran up to Applejack to give her a hug.

"Apple Bloom I was so worried. I'm so happy you're okay." Applejack said.

"Where's the rest of the family." Apple Bloom asked but then she heard the door open and the rest of the family came in.

"Hello." Big Mac said.

"How did you all get here." Applejack asked.

"We waited for the train remember the one you didn't want to wait for." Big Mac said.

"Hey Apple Bloom what did you do when we were gone." Babs Seed said.

"Oh you know just hanged and went grocery shopping." Apple Bloom said.

"Not bad Apple Bloom you where home alone for two days and ended up all right." Apple Sauce said.

Apple Bloom was happy her family was home. They were all together for Hearth's Warming Eve. Big Mac saw a gold tooth on the floor and picked it up.

"Who's is this?" Big Mac said to himself.

Apple Bloom saw something in the window and went to go see what it was. She saw Shovela and two other ponies smiling. They ran up to Shovela and hugged her. Shovela saw Apple Bloom and waved. Apple Bloom waved back.

"Apple Bloom what did you do to my room!" Apple Sauce shouted.

Apple Bloom had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
